jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Titanium
Titanium (チタン, Chitan) is the Stand of Dangan Shōmei featured in Jojo's Bizarre Adventures: Mirrored Beast. It is one of the few humanoid stands in the series, giving it a very strange advantage. It is notorious for being one of the hardest stands to kill or destroy, due to it's armor, and it is extraordinarily large, it's crouching size being significantly taller than most humans. Appearance Titanium is extraordinarily huge, as mentioned before, towering even the user at 17 meters in height. It is covered head to toe in armored plating so thick that most Stands have trouble smashing through it. underneath the armor is a layer of skin that resembles muscle. It should be noted that Titanium is very buff, even by Stand standards, and it's extraordinary punching power allow it to deal heavy damage in a short amount of time. It's eyes constantly glow yellow, a sign of it's status as an Artificial Humanoid Stand Titanium is too big to be concealed, and can be seen by non stand users. Personality Titanium is semi-autonomous, able to override Dangan's commands if it believes the action it's taking is too rash or overestimating of the Stand. It's great manifestation range, equivalent of it's height, means that Titanium has some leeway to use to his advantage, capable of dragging an opponent's Stand out of their effective range to make it even less fair for them and more beneficial for the actual Stand It's somewhat of a gentle giant, being precise despite it's massive size. It's also notable for being extremely hard to kill, making it somewhat overconfident in some cases. Contrary to popular believe, Titanium is not the tallest Stand. Dangan's partner's Stand is even taller with a 60 meter height, and a greater 180 meter manifestation range. With his partner's overwhelming force and Dangan's virtual invincibility, the duo are extraordinarily powerful and great additions to Josei Joestar's gang of Stand Users, though something needs to be said about their ability to cooperate without breaking something. Abilities Armor The defining feature of Titanium is the all-encompassing layer of plated, armor-like segments of hardened skin protecting the Stand's body. This armor is capable of protecting the Stand form from significant amounts of damage, even a direct hit from a cannon or the slag unleashed from I Burn. Stands with an A rating in destructive power will find themselves a bit lacking in their ability to break through to the main body. Parts of the armor can be shed and quickly regrown in order to escape a Stand of similar size's grasp, and the shed parts can be used as improvised weapons. However, it's Armor is not it's Stand Power. Stand Power: Regeneration Titanium's Stand Power allows it to rapidly regenerate damage, furthering it's immense durability by healing damage as it get's pummeled, taking the stamina out of a user before they are finished with one punch. This regeneration takes the form of steam. The healing extends to the Stand User, making it inherently difficult to kill either of them. Standard Abilities * Extreme Strength: '''One blow from Titanium is enough to break the bones of a normal non-stand user, and two is usually the maximum to kill another Stand. This strength makes Titanium very scary indeed, as it's virtually invincible already. * '''Extreme Speed: While not on par with other Stands, Titanium is fast enough to have it's punching speed the equivalent of the MP5's RPM, making it even stronger. * '''Heightened Agility: '''Titanium is deceivingly agile, often faking out another strike to kill a Stand user with a different one. Gallery | Trivia * A running gag in Mirrored Beast is the 'Machine Gun Gag'. Due to it's size, Titanium is visible to all, and many times people run around with Machine Guns to kill it. What Dangan has to say is: "Fire away, It won't change a thing."